The Long Way Home
by TWfanatic
Summary: This story takes place before the ending of last season. Faith isn’t back to work yet. Faith goes back to work but at a different precinct. Chapters 5 and 6 are up now. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

The Long Way Home  
  
Chapter one  
  
I stand in front of the full length mirror looking at the reflection staring back at me. My uniform still fits which surprised me. I had lost a little bit of weight while I have been off do to all the exercising I had to do to get my strength back. My hair is just a tad longer than it used to be. I start back to work tomorrow. I should be happy about that but deep inside I'm not. My eyes drift to where my pins are on the uniform there not going to be the same after tomorrow. My mind drifts off to a few days ago when I told Fred that I was going back to work.  
  
_"Faith, I can't understand why you would want to go back to that place. To the people that got you hurt. We have had this conversation a few times and I don't think I can handle you going back to that place. You put yourself in danger everyday and I can't take that anymore."  
_  
_"Fred, you know this is what I am and I have too. You can't make me not be who I am. I am going back to work and there isn't anything you can say to make me change that."  
  
"You know what, Faith, Fine have it your way go back to work! Go back to that partner of yours that got you shot I don't care! I just might not be here when you get home!"  
  
"Fred, wait! Would it help if I transferred to a different precinct? Being a cop is who I am and you know that deep down you know that I have to do this."  
  
"I'm not sure I can handle you putting your life on the line everyday anymore Faith. Do what you want. I need time to think about this. I think we need some time apart so we both can figure out what we want."  
_  
With that last sentence going through my mind I see the door close behind him as Fred walked out of the apartment with the kids. I'm crying again. I can't seem to stop when I think about that day. I put in for a transfer even though I really didn't want too. It was approved so I start working at the 27th precinct tomorrow. Deep down I'm hoping that Fred will come back home soon. I don't know if it will help matters between me and him but all I can do is hope. After taking the uniform off and hanging it neatly in the closet I laid down on the bed and went into a fitful dreaming night.  
  
The sun shining in the widow woke me up. I glanced over at the clock it reads around ten o'clock. I lay there in bed a few minutes before I decide to get up and head to the bathroom for a long shower. The water running down my body relaxes me as I stand there just letting fall over me. I start working again today. I am a little nervous and apprehensive about going in. It feels like I just got out of the academy and reporting in for the first time. I take a deep breath and finish my shower jumping out when the water started to get cold. Grabbing the towel I quickly wrap it around me and head to my bedroom. I'm dressed in a nice pair of jeans and button down shirt as I walk out to the kitchen. There isn't anything here that I can eat quick so I decided I'll just get something on the way. I was told to be at the precinct early so we can fill out all of the paper work and so the sergeant can place me with a partner.  
  
I'm standing out side staring at the building that had the big numbers 27. It looks different yet looks the same. I can't seem to walk in the building yet so I'm just standing here hoping that I get the courage to just walk right in as if I have been doing it all the time. This building isn't were I had planned on going when I came back to work. I wanted to be back with Bosco, back at the 55, back in our car 55 David. I wanted everything to be the way it was before everything, but deep down I knew that it would take time to get to that point again. It was still the way that I really wanted to go back to work, back to my "Home". 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I stepped into the precinct and walked up to the front desk. A tall dark haired officer was filling out paperwork and didn't even look up as I approached. I had to center myself before I spoke hoping that my voice wouldn't crack too much do to the butterflies in my stomach.  
  
"Excuse me, Officer...." I turned my head so I could read the name tag, "Brown, could you tell me where the Lieutenant's office is? I start working here today and was told to come in early."  
  
The man looks up briefly at me and then returned his gaze back to the paper in front of him. "It's down the hall and to the left first door on the right." He replied not looking back up.  
  
"Thank you." I replied as I walked in the direction he told me. I stopped at the door and hesitantly brought my hand up to knock on the door. There was a reply to "come in" threw the door so I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Close the door behind you." Lieutenant Cole said as I walked into the room. "Please Officer Yokas take a seat." He motioned with his hand to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm here to fill out the paper work you talked to me about over the phone. I want to thank you for letting start working so soon since the transfer papers just got approved a few days ago." I said while taking a good look at the man sitting across from me. He was about the same age as Lt. Swersky only his hair wasn't as gray. He had this look about him that I know is a look that nobody messes with him and ends up still breathing. That thought made me shudder slightly.  
  
"Are you cold Officer Yokas?" Cole asked noticing the slight shaking.  
  
"No Sir. I just caught a slight breeze that's all." I replied hoping that he didn't hear the slight waver in my voice.  
  
"OK. Well then I guess you should start filling out these papers then. If you would follow me I will show where you can sit and fill these out." Lt. Cole stood up and walked over to his door opening it and waited on me to get up.  
  
I stood up and followed the Lt. to one of the interrogation rooms that he stop by and told me to go in and fill the papers out and bring them back to his office. I sat down at the table and began to fill in the lines on the paper. It took me a good hour to make sure that I finished every last line and form before I decided that it was right. I walked out of the room and started back towards the Lt.'s office. A couple of uniforms walked by me looking me up and down and then winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and kept on walking. I reached the door and knocked lightly after the reply I opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Well Officer Yokas I guess I really do need to welcome you into our family now. The locker room is up the stairs and to the left pick out an empty one and put your stuff in there." Lt. Cole said as I handed him the papers.  
  
"Thank you Lt. Have you figured out who my partner will be yet?" I asked hoping that I didn't have to ride the desk until he found me one.  
  
"As a matter of fact I think I have the perfect person to work with you. His name is Jonathon Christopher Spencer most people call him J.C. for short though. You will meet him at roll call which is in about 20 minutes." Lt. Cole said with a slight smile on his face. That left me wondering what that was all about.  
  
"Thanks again Lt. I will see you in roll call then." I replied and walked out of the room and up to the locker room.  
  
The locker room was quiet as I entered making me think that there was no one there but after looking around a little I noticed a few men standing by one of the lockers on the other side talking quietly to each other. I wondered if one of them was JC. Probably not the reply popped in my head. I walked around a little before settling on one of the empty lockers near the back. I sat my stuff down on the bench and started to put things in it. Once I had everything in there I started to get dressed. A few more guys came in at that time and went straight for their lockers to get ready for their shift. I just finished putting my shirt on when the Sergeant came in to announce roll call. I grabbed my gun belt and quickly put it on then walked out of the room and into the roll call room.  
  
"Ok everyone. We have a new Officer starting today so let's make sure you all welcome her into the team. Officer Yokas please stand up for a minute." Lt. Cole said.  
  
I hesitantly stood up so everyone knew who I was receiving a lot of welcomes and hellos. I smiled and said thank you when I sat back down. Everyone's attention was back on the Lt. as he started to talk again. He went threw the sheets for the day and threw out the assignments then paused before making a final statement.  
  
"Officer Spencer and Officer Yokas stay back please. That is all for today be safe out there everyone." The Lt. dismissed everyone.  
  
I walked up to the front of the room and stood to the right of the Lt. glancing at the man next to me. He was tall but not that tall had waving brown hair, green eyes, and seemed to be around my age. The Lt.'s words brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Officer Spencer this is your new partner starting today make sure you show her the ropes."  
  
"Yes Sir." JC replied.  
  
"Ok you two pick up your radios and get out of here." The Lt. said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the door. We both walked out of the room and picked up the radios in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I walked out of the precinct following behind JC to the RMP that we are assigned to for the day. I opened the passenger side door and climbed in. JC was already in the car by the time I got fully seated. I looked over at him as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space.  
  
"So Officer Spencer how long have you been on the force?" I asked hoping to lighten up the mood flowing in the car.  
  
"Call me JC we are going to working together for some time and I think we can cut out the formalities don't you think." He replied as he took a quick glace towards me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry. JC how long have you been on the force?"  
  
"Almost nine years now. How long have you, Faith?"  
  
"Going on eleven years."  
  
"Why don't we stop for some coffee I could really use some right now?" JC asked. He didn't wait for my reply he pulled up to a small diner and put the car in park. JC jumped out of the car and walked up to the door stopping to look back at me.  
  
"You coming, Faith?" He asked and then opened the door and went inside.  
  
I took that as a sign that he was planning on being in there a while so I got out of the car and walked into the diner. It wasn't too big but it kind of had a homey feel to it. JC was talking to a girl behind the counter. I found a booth that was facing toward where JC was standing and took a seat waiting for my coffee. I couldn't hear what was being said at the counter but what ever it was the girl was laughing and very plainly flirting with JC. I rested my head back against the seat think how much this reminds me of another time and another place.  
  
"Got a new partner I see JC. So how long is it going to take you to get into her pants?" The waitress asked.  
  
"You know me too well Jenny, but this one is different she not some rookie that just got out of the academy. I have a feeling this one is going to be real fun too work with." JC replied as he took a look over his shoulder at Faith sitting in the booth a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Well you can have all the fun you want. Oh I have something for you from Officer Parks. He left it here yesterday. I'll be back in a minute." Jenny said as she finished getting the coffee cups filled. She handed them to JC and then went into the back of the diner. Taking the cups JC walked over to the table that Faith was sitting at and sat down across from her.  
  
I feel someone sit in the booth with me and for a moment before I open my eyes my mind thinks that it is Bosco but then I remember where I am and who it really is sitting across from me. I open my eyes and JC is sitting across from me with a slight smile on his face. Before I could ask him what he was smiling at the waitress was standing by our booth.  
  
"Here's the package that David dropped off for you." Jenny handed JC a small brown bag.  
  
"Thanks Jenny. Tell him that I will get a hold of him on my next day off." JC replied.  
  
"No problem. Talk to you later, JC." With that said Jenny turned around and walked back towards the counter.  
  
JC opened the bag and looked inside then quickly closed it and put it inside his jacket.  
  
"What's was that all about?" I asked. I knew there was something about this situation that just didn't seem right but I can't tell unless I can get him to open up to me.  
  
"Just a little something a friend owed me for helping him out the other day at work." JC said.  
  
The look he gave me was in-between it's none of your business or ask something else and I will shoot you kind of look. I figured maybe it was best not to say anything else. This is my first day and I don't want to have an argument with my partner. I picked up my coffee and started sipping on it. JC said he needed to use the bathroom and got up walked towards the back of the diner to the restrooms. I took another look around the diner noticing that most of the people in here didn't seem like the crowd I was used to. It must be the change of neighborhoods I guessed but I know I'm going to have to watch myself around here more than I used too. JC was taking to long in the restroom so I decided to go back out to the RMP and sit. I got up from the table and walk over to the door stopping when I heard one of the patrons making a suggestive comment towards me. Giving him a look that could kill, shutting him up real quick, I walked out the door and got into the car thinking this is going to be a long day.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot at the precinct are shift was over finally. We only had just a few minor calls all day and I don't think I have ever been as bored as I was today. JC didn't talk to me unless I started the conversation and then it was only minimal answers that he gave. I walked in behind him watching as he stopped and said hi to a few of the other officers we passed by. I just continued walking towards the locker room. There were two other officers in the room standing by the sinks talking and for a second I thought maybe they were here for the next shift but that went away when JC walked in and headed over to where they were. I was standing at my locker starting to undo my shirt when JC hollered for me to come over there. I hesitantly walked over to where they were standing and stop just before them.  
  
"Guy's this is Faith. Faith this is Tim Olt and Sean Howe. They work in the same areas and we do." JC said.  
  
The taller of the two, Sean was the first to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you" He said as his eyes wandered up and down my body.  
  
"Hey man she has only been here a day what do you want to do scare her off. It's really nice to meet you Faith. Sean's eyes seem to have a mind of their own sometimes." Tim said as he reached for my hand and shook it.  
  
"Thank you. Its nice meeting you two, too." I replied back to them. My eyes looked over at JC and he had the bag that the waitress gave him in the diner. He pulled out a package that was definitely drugs and sat it on the counter.  
  
"Hey Faith, do you want some of this. I can share with you if you want some?" JC asked as he was dividing it up between him and the other two.  
  
"Ugh I don't think so JC that's ok you guys go right ahead." I replied turning around and then walking back over to my locker. Just great out of all the people in the precinct I ended up with the one's that are coke heads. Then my mind wandered to what should I do about this talk to the sergeant or should I just let it go and see how bad this problem is of theirs. That was stupid to think of course they have a problem. I just finished up on getting my shirt off and laid my gun belt inside the locker when movement caught my eye and then everything went dark.

TBC next chapter will deal with issues of rape if you don't want to read it then you don't have to.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Why did you have to hit her so hard?" JC asked Sean as they were carrying Faith to the shower room.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit that hard. But you have to admit it does make it easier to carry her. Last time we did this the other girl was kicking and screaming took a lot of energy that could have been saved for other things." Sean replied.  
  
"Yea I remember that one she was one with a lot of spirit and spunk." Tim said walking up to where JC and Sean laid Faith down on the floor.  
  
"Ok. I agree with you both it did make it a lot easier. I think Faith is going to be just as much fun though. Should we tie her up or let her put up a struggle?" JC asked as he ran his hand down the side of Faith's face.  
  
"Let's leave her untied I like it when they struggle its more exciting." Tim answered.  
  
"Yea I like to have to hold them down makes it easier to get a full thrusting motion going." Sean said as he made a thrusting motion with his hips.  
  
"You know if you keep that up you won't have any energy left for the fun stuff Sean." JC said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm going to get just a little more blow before the games begin I'll be right back." Sean said as he walked out of the shower room and over to the sinks.  
  
"Hey JC do you think this one will try to press charges against us." Tim asked.  
  
"If we do this right I'm sure we can get her to keep her mouth shut. If not we will just make sure she does."  
  
"I think I can handle that. So who gets to go first?"  
  
"She's my partner so I think I get the first shot at that lovely body of hers." JC replied his eyes wandering over the still unconscious form lying on the floor. "Those clothes have got to go though." JC started to undo her pants and slid them down running his hands on Faith's skin as he guided the pants off. She had a simple pair of cotton panties on but they still looked perfect on her. JC was already getting hard and was cursing himself for letting it happen so soon. Next came the tank top she had on JC stopped and admired the lacey bra Faith was wearing it showed just enough to excite ones imagination. Faith stirred a little from the movement of her clothes being taking off. JC looked over at Tim and Sean, who decided to walk back in the room, and gave them a nod to tell them he was ready for the games to begin.  
  
I woke up with a slight headache and a coldness drifting over me making me realize that my clothes are not on anymore. My eyes jolt open and I try to sit-up but my motion is stopped with a pair of hands on my shoulders pushing my back down.  
  
"Just lay still Faith and this wont hurt too much." JC whispered into my ear.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing get off me?!" I screamed at him and tried pushing him away but he just tightened the grip on my shoulders.  
  
"I said lay still! If you know what is good for you, you will just behave and let us have our fun." JC replied as he motioned his head toward where Sean and Tim were standing.  
  
I pulled all of my strength together and tried getting free again I knew what they wanted to do and I will be damned if I let them. I think JC sensed this because the next thing I knew there was someone holding my legs down and my arms. JC pulled up to a sitting position and looked at me. I have never seen that kind of look in his eyes and it scared the crap out of me. He reached down and tore my panties off a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." JC said. He moved enough to get his pants off and then was back in position in-between my legs. My mind was reeling please don't do this and god don't let this happen but I knew it was a slim chance that it wouldn't. I closed off my mind the minute I felt him go inside me. I knew that if I tried not to think about what was happening that it would get over with soon and I can just go home where it is safe. The pain was unbearable at times but I didn't scream or I didn't start crying I didn't want them to think they were breaking me in anyway. That was the first thing I learned in the academy not too show fear or pain. Being a woman was hard enough. It seemed like it was days before they where all finished and after they left the room telling me to put my clothes back on did I finally snap out of my mind. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them back on and then walked slowly out of the room and over to my locker. JC was standing there with a big smile of his face. I wanted to walk over there and knock that smile off of him but knew that would just provoke him to hit me back.  
  
"This didn't happen. If you tell anyone and I mean anyone I will make the rest of your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" JC said in a very rough voice.  
  
"Loud and clear." I replied. I got my purse out of my locker and shut it then walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that there was a very big bruise on the right side of my face near my temple. Well that is the reason everything went black and for the headache that was still pounding inside my head. I took a few minutes to freshen up so I would at least look a little better and then proceeded to go home.  
  
Once outside the precinct I didn't feel like walking or taking the subway so I flagged down a cab. I got in the cab and told him my address then sat back in the seat. What the hell just happened I asked myself? Then everything came back to me in a flash of memories. I know I need to go to the hospital but what do I say if I do go I can't just walk in there and say I was raped by three men but I don't want to press charges against them. I could make up a story but its not me to lie to people. If I say the truth JC will probably either kill me or have me killed. Ok my mind is made up I'll go to the hospital and make up a story and then get checked out. I leaned forward and told the cab driver to take me to Mercy Hospital.  
  
I walked into the emergency room doors and stopped at the desk to check in. The nurse there was someone I didn't know which I was thankful for. She handed me the papers to fill out and a pen then told me to have a seat in the waiting area. I sat there for a few minutes debating if I should go threw with this or not. I shouldn't let this bother me so much but it does. I'm a cop I should of done something to prevent this from happening but I didn't I just froze and let it. Then again I know there really wasn't much I could do they held me down and took turns. How am I going to face people at work tomorrow I know they will all know because of some of the stuff I heard just passing by people? I will just have to hold it together and hope for the best. I could put in for a transfer to another precinct. I will talk to the lieutenant tomorrow and see if it's possible. I just finished filling out the papers when the nurse called my name. Walking over to where she directed me I walked in the room and sat on the examining table. The nurse walked around the table and took my blood pressure and then my pulse. She said the doctor will be in here in a few minutes and to just wait. I sat there listening to the sounds of people walking around and doing there jobs when a familiar voice said my name jolting me out of my daydreaming.  
  
"Faith?"

tbc feedback is very welcomed thank you for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Faith?"  
  
I turned my head so I could look at the person in the doorway. Tyrone Davis was standing there in his uniform looking as if he was in the wrong place.  
  
"Are you going to come in the room or stand there all day blocking the doorway?" I asked him with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry. We were called here to take a report. Sully went to ask where they need us." Ty replied as he stepped two steps into the room. He seems a little shy he never used to be that I could ever remember. Sully walked in and stopped just in front of Ty and looked at me then back at Ty.  
  
"Hey Faith, I was told at the desk that the person in this room needed to file a report. Do you need to make out a report?" Sully asked.  
  
I was really hoping that there wouldn't be anyone here that knew me. My first reaction was to tell them no, but I knew better they would know I was lying and then get even more upset than they are right now. Ty was standing there looking at the floor shifting his feet slightly. Sully had a look that was hopeful that they had the wrong room. Taking a deep breath I answered Sully.  
  
"Yes I do." That was all that would come out at the time but it was enough to let them know something happened.  
  
"Faith do you want me to see if Sasha can come in and take the report instead of us?" Sully asked.  
  
"No Sully its ok you guys can stay." I answered. I really didn't want anyone else to know that I'm in here and the reason why I'm here and I especially didn't want Bosco to know what happened. I think Sully understood that because he just shook his head yes and then told Davis to go get some coffee for all of us. Davis left the room and Sully stood closer to the table I was sitting on.  
  
"Ok Faith tell me what happened."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I really do need to tend to my patient." The doctor said as he walked into the room and sat the chart down on the counter.  
  
"That's ok doctor. I will be outside in the hall just let me know when I can question her." Sully said to the doctor and then left the room.  
  
"Mrs. Yokas, my name is Doctor Woods, will you please lie down on the table and just relax. I just want to take a quick look and then the nurse will come in with the rape kit ok." Dr. Woods said in a soothing voice.  
  
I lay back on the table and did everything he wanted me too. The minute his hand touched my leg I jumped and tensed up. I started to have a hard time getting my breath it felt like there was something sitting on it not letting me breath. The Doctor yelled for one of the nurses to get in here and then everything went fuzzy and I lost consciousness.  
  
"Hey Sully what's going on?" Davis asked handing Sully a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't know. I heard one nurse say that she was having problems breathing other than that I'm not sure."  
  
"Damn." Was the only reply Davis could muster as he looked inside the room as the doctor and nurses where working on Faith.  
  
"I'm going to try and call her husband he should be here." Sully walked over to the phone booth and dialed a number that even though he doesn't use much still knew by heart. Nobody answered the phone so he left a message for Fred to come to Mercy as soon as he could.  
  
"He didn't answer the phone I left a message." Sully said as he walked up to Davis.  
  
"There is still no word on Faith. I think am going to call Sasha and have her come down here too. Faith would probably like a woman's presence here."  
  
"If I hear anything I will let you know." Sully said as Davis walked out the doors and into the parking area to use his cell phone.  
  
Sasha walked into the ER doors and spotted Ty and Sully sitting in the waiting area and headed over to where they were. Ty had called her and said that Faith was here and they needed her to come to Mercy to give her support to Faith. It didn't take her too long to get dressed and head out the door of her apartment. A thousand thought as to what was going on still plagued her as she sat down next to Ty. No one said a word they just sat there waiting for the doctor to come out of the room Faith was in.  
  
"Officer Sullivan can I have a word with you and everyone else that is here for Faith Yokas in the nurse's lounge please." Doctor Woods said motioning for them to follow him into the lounge. They followed the doctor into the lounge and waited for him to tell them something. The Doctor took a deep breath and began to tell them what had happened and give them a vague idea of what his patient has been through.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. Faith had a panic attack while I was doing an exam on her that is the reason she was having problems breathing and passed out. As to her injuries they are minor a slight concussion and multiple contusions. I'm not allowed to tell you anything more without her consent." Doctor Woods said.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. When we will be able to question her about filing a report?" Sully said after he found his voice.  
  
"She is still unconscious right now but should wake up within a few hours. We finished our exams while she was out to avoid having any more panic attacks. I will say this to you since you are the Officer here for the report. We did do a rape kit and it came back positive. This is the room she will be transferring to I want to keep her here for observation for the rest of the night." Doctor Woods said as he handed a piece of paper to Sully and walked out of the room leaving them to mull over their thoughts.  
  
"Did you get a hold of Faith's husband?" Sasha asked to no one specific.  
  
"No. I called their apartment and no one answered the phone." Sully replied. He walked over to the window and stared out at the lights sighing heavily.  
  
"What time do you guys get off work?" Sasha asked.  
  
"In about three hours." Ty answered looking at his watch. He walked over to the coffee pot on the counter and refilled his cup and then got one for Sasha too.  
  
"Here you look like you could use some of this too." Ty said as he handed the cup to Sasha.  
  
"Thanks. Why don't you and Sully go on back to the house and see if you can get off early then come back here."  
  
"What do you think Sully want to try and get the rest of the day off?" Ty asked walking up to where Sully was still standing.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea. I don't think I could work to well right now anyway. I'll meet you outside Davis." Sully said and then walked out of the room and down the hall pausing a minute to look in the room Faith was in she was still asleep. Shaking his head Sully continued to walk out of the ER and up to their RMP parked near the doors.  
  
"Ty, Faith will be alright. It will take a little while but she is a strong person and I know everything will be ok. I'll stay here with her until you guys get back over here ok." Sasha said trying to help the feelings she was having about what happened and knowing that Ty and Sully were feeling the same exact stuff.  
  
"Yea she will. I just wasn't expecting what happened to her. It took my mind time to comprehend everything it wanted what happened to just be a simple mugging but it wasn't was it?"  
  
"We all felt that way Ty don't let this get to you too bad we have to be strong and helpful for Faith." Sasha said as she placed a hand on Ty's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Sasha for everything. Sully and I will be back as soon as we can. If Faith wakes up before then tell her we are thinking about her ok."  
  
"Yea, no problem. See you guys in a few." Sasha said. She watched as Ty walked out of the doors and then walked over and stood outside of Faith's room keeping a silent vigil over her until Ty and Sully comes back.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up with an oxygen mask on my face and an IV in my arm. It took a few seconds for me to remember what happened and then everything came rushing back into my mind. I looked around the room. I'm not in the ER anymore they must have admitted me for the night I thought. My gaze stops on the person sitting in the chair reading a magazine. I raise my hand and remove the mask and say a very weak hi. Sasha jumped at my voice and then looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"You scared me Faith. How are you feeling?" Sasha asked then walked up to the side of my bed.  
  
"Peachy." I answer in my usual way making her laugh a little. "What happened?"  
  
"The doctor said you have a slight concussion and that you went into a panic attack when he was examining you. They got you stable then finished your exam while you where still sleeping. That's all I know the rest you will have to ask the doctor when you see him." Sasha replied.  
  
"Where are Davis and Sully?"  
  
"They went back to the house to change. They got off work about an hour ago. Ty said they will be back here after they get breakfast. I thought maybe you would want a little company so here I am." Sasha said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks for staying here."  
  
"Can I ask you something Faith?"  
  
"Depends on what it is I guess."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you Faith?"  
  
"I don't really feel like talking about that right now Sasha." I replied to her turning my head to face the other way.  
  
"Hey that's ok don't worry about it. When you are ready you know who you can call. Sully said that if you want he and Ty can take your statement instead of someone else."  
  
I looked back over at Sasha. She looked like she didn't sleep much and had a worried expression on her face. I hate making people worry about me I will be alright I have to be alright if I'm going to make it through this. I try to believe that but why do I feel that it just might be too hard to do that by myself. Sasha, Sully, and Ty are my friends and I know they will help me anyway they can. There is just one person that I didn't include in that and that's Bosco should I tell him what happened. I don't really know what I want to do about him I haven't talked to him in so long he probably doesn't want to listen to me. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Sasha got up and walked over and opened the door Sully and Davis was standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Don't just stand there guys come on in." I said giving them a nod and a hello when they reached the bed.  
  
"How you doing, Faith?" Davis asked.  
  
"Ok I guess. I'm sorry for worrying you guys so much you all look like you need to go home and go to sleep."  
  
"We will as soon as we know you are alright." Sully said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next too me.  
  
"Yeah we are not leaving you in this place all by yourself hospitals are not that pleasant and I myself hate them and I'm sure you do too right?" Sasha said moving over to the other side of the bed and sat down.  
  
"No I don't like them." I replied and then looked over at Ty. "If you ask the nurse she could get you a chair too Ty." Ty standing against the wall looking like he was about to fall over.  
  
"Might be a good idea I will be back in a minute guys." Ty said then walked out the door and over to the nurses station across the hall.  
  
"I tried to get a hold of your husband Faith but he didn't answer the phone or the door when I stopped there. I'm sorry." Sully said not looking in my direction.  
  
"It's ok Sully. I don't really know where Fred is right now. He left about three days ago with the kids and I haven't heard from them since." I told him in a hurtful and sad voice.  
  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry Faith."  
  
"Hey don't worry so much about it. Fred would be just freaking out too much and I don't think I could handle having him around anyways."  
  
"Well I'm still sorry he did that too you." Sully said.  
  
"Thanks." I said quietly.  
  
"Sully, do you and Ty have the day off today?" Sasha asked to get the subject change wish I was very grateful for.  
  
"Yea we do." Ty answered for Sully as he was walking in the room with a chair in his arms. He sat the chair down next to Sully then sat down in it.  
  
"That's good I'm glad because you two are going to be too tired to do anything today. I already had the day off today. Faith I'm going to go get some coffee do you want some?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Yea I could really use some thank you." I replied to her with a small smile. Sasha smiled back and then walked out of the room.  
  
"So how are you two doing?" I asked looking at a spot on the wall. I was just a little nervous laying here with them here must be just my mind working overtime again and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Sully was the first to notice that I was uncomfortable and was the one that spoke up first.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I know this situation is going to be hard for you Faith, but it will really help a lot if you just tell us what happened. We are not going to judge you I really hope you know that."  
  
"I know that. I just don't think I can tell you."  
  
"We have all day Faith, just take your time when you feel like you can talk just talk ok." Ty said giving me his support in this too.  
  
"That's right Ty we all have the time and we are not pushing you into anything so just relax and have some coffee." Sasha said as she walked back in the room holding two cups and handed one to me. I took the cup and thanked her before taking a small sip. My eyes drifted around the room at my friends there looks of acceptance and understanding filling me with the nerve to talk to them.  
  
"I was walking home from work..................." My sentence was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. I looked over at Sully and asked him if he knew where my purse was because the phone was my cell. Sully found my purse and handed it to me. I took the phone out of the bag and looked at the number on the phone and then put it to my ear and answered it.  
  
"Hello." I said into the phone and if I could have seen myself I sure that I turned white at the sound of the voice on the other end then everything went dark again.

tbc Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep them up.


End file.
